Image processing devices, such as an automatic-document-feeder (“ADF”) type image reading device reads an image from a document while conveying the document.
Such an image reading device includes a tray for supporting one or more documents. The tray is configured to be capable of being opened and closed. In an open state, the tray is inclined with respect to a device upper surface of the image reading device. In a closed state, the tray lies to constitute a portion of the device upper surface. At the time of reading an image from a document, the tray is opened to support one or more documents thereon.